050415BeauDoir
galactoidDoppleganger GD began pestering chessAficionado CA at 17:35 -- 05:36 GD: yooooooooooo breau 05:36 CA: Hello Doir... 05:36 GD: i heard uh, some shit happened. you ok? 05:36 CA: To be completely honest, no I am not... 05:36 GD: you wanna talk about it? 05:36 GD: i can ghost over there if you want. 05:38 CA: No, it is alright.... 05:39 GD: ...the ghost part or the talking part? 05:39 CA: The ghost part... 05:40 GD: alright. uh. how... do you feel? 05:40 CA: horrible... 05:40 CA: Like the scum of the earth... 05:40 CA: the usual... 05:41 GD: thats not good! you made a mistake, yes? but you acknowledge that you did, and you didn't lie about it. 05:41 CA: yes, but that doesn't mean I didn't betray Sami... 05:42 CA: I don't know what happened, I don't know how it happened, but somehow I ended up..... 05:43 GD: i heard. and yeah, kind of a dick move. but you don't intend on doing it again, right? 05:43 CA: Of course not... 05:44 GD: ok. 05:44 GD: sami doesn't hate you, you know. she still loves you. she's hurt, but she wants to forgive. 05:45 CA: I know she does, that's who she is, the problem is if I deserve to be forgiven... 05:46 GD: i think you do. i think you're a good person, beau, and even good people make mistakes. 05:46 GD: sources: me. im the best person. and ive probably made at least one mistake in my amazing life. 05:47 CA: You? Make mistakes? I am shocked... 05:48 GD: right? 05:48 GD: ill let you in on a little secret here though, incredibly dashing man who has it all to you, a simple peon: everyone makes mistakes. 05:49 CA: gasp... 05:49 GD: right??? 05:49 GD: thats what i said, when i first made a mistake and realized that gem of a wisdom piece. 05:54 CA: Well, as true and shocking as that piece of fact is, it does not change the fact that this was a really shitty mistake, and that I made all parties involved including myself feel like absolute piles of crap... 05:54 GD: well yeah. 05:54 GD: like, there's no dancing around that. you fucked up. 05:54 GD: but, like, uh, don't worry about it, guy. 05:55 CA: I at least hope you were more morally supportive to Sami when you spoke to her about this... 05:55 GD: yeah, i was. sorry, i'm not really sure what to say here. 05:56 CA: It's alright, I wouldn't expect you to... 05:56 GD: cause, you fucked up and did a bad, but you aren't a mean person overall, so what do i say? 'try harder next time, champ!' 05:56 CA: I think I'll just bide my time until I get my chance to kill Samighost myself... 05:56 GD: uhh 05:56 GD: ok so like 05:56 GD: 1. no 05:56 GD: 2. no 05:57 GD: 3. no 05:57 GD: and, 4. no 05:57 CA: A compelling argument, and I am tempted to agree, but have you considered, yes?... 05:58 GD: that could a) be future sami, 2- be, you know, any other sami, and we shouldnt kill any samis, tres: why would you say that over pesterchum, dumbass, and also, you will get killed again so hard if you try that 06:00 CA: fair points, but I can see no other solution... 06:01 GD: what. 06:01 GD: how can you see no other solution 06:01 CA: I have no way of knowing if she'll try and tempt me again, and I have no way to stop her if she does... 06:01 GD: wHAT 06:01 GD: you want to kill her because she'll tempt you into having sex???? 06:02 CA: Don't be silly, that is only one reason. She also, if you remember, Killed Ryspor, and tried to kill the Derse Dreamers... 06:02 GD: thats no reason to KILL HER holy shit 06:05 CA: She was brought in by Meouet and is a threat to the game... 06:06 GD: look, i know we're apparently all about the whole fucking murdering people because they're a threat or something now, but holy shit, TEMPTATION. IS NOT. A VALID REASON. 06:08 GD: and, wait, didn't we only do that because we were manipulated?? 06:09 CA: You were there, you saw what she did to the people there. She tried to kill them all... 06:10 GD: and does killing her not bring us down to her level??! 06:16 CA: Ugh, fine, whatever... 06:16 CA: look im sorry Doir I'm just not exactly in a good mood... 06:17 GD: its fine. i think. probably. just. dont go fucking killing people, okay? even evil ghosts. 06:18 CA: I will try my best =P... 06:18 GD: no, you will not try your best! 06:18 GD: you will DO your best. 06:19 GD: and your best, will be not killing anyone!!!! 06:21 CA: Of course... 06:21 GD: good talk! 06:22 CA: It is not like im planning on going on a murdering spree. I'm just very confused right now... 06:22 GD: yes. you are confused. do not siphon those feelings into plans. 06:24 CA: Ok... 06:25 GD: ok. 06:25 GD: now go sulk or whatever, you big joker. im sure sami'll come by soon. 06:26 GD: smell ya later alligator 06:27 CA: Ok... -- galactoidDoppleganger GD ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 18:27 --